Exchange Trip
by Flipinpenname
Summary: Six students from Hogwarts are choosen to go on an exchange trip to an American school. Ginny gets into Dracos house. What will he do? Is he really a nice guy underneth or still the same old git? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Exchange Trip- 

Prologue

Six select students were chosen from the magic school Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry to go to the Patriot School for Witches and Wizards. These six students will stay there for one term to one school year. These students must be in sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts. They will go to Hogwarts at the appropriate time then their Headmaster (Albus Dumbledore) will tell which students will make the exchange, then they will leave.

There were many students that applied and only six could get in. Albus Dumbledore knew exactly whom he wanted to go and who needed to go. He had discussed this with Michelle McGovern, and she had agreed with his decision.

Six students, four from Gryffindor and two from Slytherin. The students would probably not be too excited with whom they would have to spend a 10 hour muggle plane ride with. But, this being Dumbledore, did not care about their silly house rivalries and began the preparations for their trip.

"Let's see", Dumbledore began. "Ahhh, yes, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Weasley, Malfoy and Zambini."


	2. The Train Ride

Chapter One-The Train Ride

Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny were all excited for the upcoming exchange program and hoped that they would be chosen. All of course wanted to go and hoped that they would even if it meant that they would leave one of them behind. There might have been lots of tension if they hadn't been such good friends.

"Harry, please it's Dumbledore and the other headmistress-" Ron started.

"That's McGovern honestly Ron you really should learn these things if you expect to get to America." Hermoine said importantly.

"Fine it's Dumbledore and McGovern that are choosing who will go. You're a shoo in, you're the flipin boy who lived!"

"Yeah well I don't know if I want to go if you and Hermoine aren't going," Harry stated.

"Harry you wouldn't back out if you got in and we didn't would you. You'd be missing out on and great opportunity you know, and-"

"Hermoine shut it he doesn't need a flipin lecture ya no," Ginny said as she walked in. "Which one of you was she yelling at this time?"

"I wasn't yelling at anybody", Hermoine said so quietly it was likely no one heard her.

They continued like that for most of the train ride. Not many exciting things happened on this trip except for Ginny's arrival.

"Drakie! I heard that you want to go on the exchange trip to America! What if you do? I'll be left all alone what will I do then? You can't go. If you get it you'll just have to decline. You will, wont you?" Pansy stated.

"No I wont you dope. I'm not going to saty here just cause you'll miss me. I'll be happy to finally not have to see your ugly face every flipin school day," Draco Malfoy sated blankly.

Blaise Zambini sniggered. While Malfoy smirked, and Parkinson pouted.

"Then, I'm guessing, Malfoy that you will be delighted to get the exchange trip," Zambini put in.

"Why yes I would. The only problem is that I bet at least one of the 'magicly stupid trio' will be coming and probably the weaselett too."

"Too true, too true. Which is why I signed up. To keep you company. Which undoubtibly you'll need."

"Great. Just great. I've got to deal with the stupid 'trio' and a Zambini. Now my life is complete. What makes you think that we'll get it anyway?"

"'Cause I'm smart like that duh."

"Whatever."

A/N- What do you think? This is my first fan fic. So don't be too mean. Thanks!

flipinpenname


	3. The Feast

Chapter Two- The Feast 

"Welcome one and all back to Hogwarts. I hope your trip was enjoyable. Good, good. Now then I'm sure most of you sixth and seventh years are waiting to find out who will be on the exchange trip to the American school. But I am sorry to inform you that you will have to wait just a little bit longer. Now everyone enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore said.

"Of course he just had to get our hopes up didn't he?" Ron said slightly angrily.

"Ron for the first time in your life that you have not eminently begun the feast you complain. Typical." Ginny snapped.

"Fine I'll eat then. I can't wait until I get to go to America and you're stuck here."

"Whatever. I'll laugh if you have to eat your words."

"Why does he do this to me?" Draco asked to no one imparticular.

"'Cause he hates you. Duh everyone knows that"

"Shut it Zambini."

"Now that you are all full and fed, I have some announcements. First to one and all the Forbidden Forest is well, forbidden. There is also a list of items that are banned from school in Mr. Filch's office.

"Now then. As you seventh and sixth years that applied should know, there are only sixth students that are able to go on this exchange program. Out of these six students only one sixth year will be going and they will be from only two of the four houses."

At this point much murmuring was heard throughout the hall. Dumbledore waited for it all to stop; when it did he continued.

"For those of you who don't know, these students will be going to the Patriot School for Witches and Wizards, in America. They have the same study program as us only in America.

"Alright, I think I have made you wait long enough. If your name is called please stay seated while the rest of the school leaves for their rooms. First off from Slytherin Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Blaise Zambini."

"WHAT! Malfoy's going that's it! I officially think Dumbledore's off his rocker!" Ron nearly shouted over the appuldse.

"Shhhhhhh!" Harry, Hermoine and Ginny said at once.

"Yes, yes congratulations to you both. Now from Gryffindor, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Hermoine Granger and Ms. Ginerva Weasley."

"What did I say about eating your words you owe me five silckles!"

And to that everyone around laughed. While the rest of the school left the six winners stayed behind wondering what was going to happen next.

A/N Not a bad chapter do you think? Tell me if you have a name you want me to use for any American kids I'm not good at coming up with names. Thanks

flipinpenname


	4. The Trip

Chapter Three- The Trip 

The students waited at their tables not wanting to communicate with the "enemy", as they would put it. They conversed together happily. After all they were all good friends, well, with the people in their own houses.

"Congratulations to all of you. As you should know, you will leave tomorrow morning after breakfast to a muggle airport and then take a muggle plane to America. The flight should be about ten hours long. You will have to sit with the people you are assigned. Any questions?"

"Yes, sir. I was wondering why we need to take a muggle air plate-"

"Plane Malfoy, you dope" Harry snapped.

"Fine. Why we need to take a muggle air plane when we can apporate?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you may be able to apporate but, Ms. Weasley can not as she is not of age. Any more questions?"

"Yes, professor. Who will we be next to on the plane?"

"Ms. Granger you will be next to Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter will be next to Mr. Zambini, and Mr. Malfoy will be seated next to Ms. Weasley. Anything else?"

There were mumbles of "No sirs" and "I can't believe its". They all went to their houses quietly, well not quietly rather loud actually.

"I can't believe he put my sister next to a git like Malfoy!"

"Chill Ron, it's not that big of a deal. I have six brothers, you'd think that I would be able to handle myself on this 'plane' with Malfoy. Since he can't do magic or else so just chill." Ginny said very calm. She had known enough about her brother then to get him all worked up for nothing. She was able to handle and control her temper better then Ron. Perhaps that's why Dumbledore put him next to Hermoine.

"Kill me. Kill me now. I'm stick with the Weaselett on a **TEN HOUR **plane ride to a school where I'm stuck with them all. STILL!" Draco almost shouted.

"At least you're not next to Pothead. He's ether not going to talk the whole way or he's going to bother me the whole way." Blaise said, mostly to just make Malfoy feel better. Truth be told Blaise would rather be with the "Weaselett" then anyone else, except maybe Draco.

"You don't know how lucky you are."

You like?

Sorry it's taking so long for them to get to the new school.

flipinpenname


	5. The Wonderful Trip

Chapter 4- The "Wonderful" Trip 

The next day they did as Dumbledore said, they went to the Great Hall and ate breakfast then went outside to meet him. There were many complaints on the way down, mostly from Ron, Harry, Draco and Blaise. Draco complained so much that Blaise almost slapped him. Blaise would have if he thought that Draco wouldn't attack him after he did.

"What you looking at" Ginny asked after having looked over for the third time and seeing him staring at her.

"Pssh not you. I wouldn't waste my time, but incase you didn't notice you have the window seat and I was looking out the window," Draco responded.

"You want the seat, I can just read I don't mind," Ginny said.

"Nah that's ok"

"Fine. Are you just going to stare out the window or are you gonna talk?"

"I'll talk I guess, but you weren't talking ether you know. What do you wanna talk about anyway?"

"I dunno, what about Quidditch."

"Fine. Have you seen Krum lately? Sure he's still good but Grover of the Wasps is ten times better. I mean I saw a game of them and Grover could fake Krum out it was sweet."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Of course ask a guy to talk about Quidditch and he just opens up," Ginny said softly, but by the look of Draco's face he heard "I mean yea, I heard about that wasn't the score 360 to 150 Wasps?"

"Actually it was 630 to 510 Wasps, but whatever."

"Gah! You're so boring! You don't talk! Do you even know how?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"Yea, I know how to talk just 'cause I think you're an ignorant prick and I don't want to associate with you doesn't mean I can't talk. Thank you very much," Harry stated blankly.

"Me? The ignorant prick? ME? You're the one that goes around like he's the best don't talk to me about ignorance." Blaise Zambini felt like yelling but didn't; he was tired of people taking it out on him because of who they were stuck sitting with.

Harry didn't say anything, so Blaise didn't push him anymore. They sat in silence the whole rest of the trip. How exciting, no?

"What do you reckon they're talkin' 'bout? I can't hear them. Are they arguing? Is he making fun of her? Why hasn't Ginny come back and told us anything? What's going on with Harry? I don't hear anything. What's going on with everyone?"

"I'm so happy that you have nothing to say… Ron chill. Ginny is probably just talking. If there's one of us, not including Zambini, that can get him to talk it'll be Ginny. As for Harry, they're probably just not talking. Poor Harry. Having to be stuck with Zambini." Hermoine said.

"Poor HARRY? Hermoine this is my sister we're talking 'bout. And she's stuck with MALFOY! And you say poor Harry." Ron said.

"Ginny can make almost anyone talk to her nicely, Harry not that talented when it comes to things like that, so just chill. It'll be ok. We'll be there soon anyway," Hermoine responded.

"Soon" turned out to be three more hours and all the while Ron went crazy about his sister being stuck with Malfoy.

When they got to the airport the deputy headmaster, Professor Henry Smith, was there and waiting. They got to the school in about thirty minutes after landing. When they got there they spoke with the Headmistress, then waited to be sorted.

All right, before I right another chapter I'm going to need some names for people, you can even give me bios on them if you'd like. Thanks!

flipinpenname


	6. The Houses

Chapter 5- The Houses 

A/N sorry the different things didn't get separated but I did when writing it so now whenever you see    it's a separate thing k?

  

"Hello and welcome to Patriot School for Witches and Wizards. As you should know I am the Headmistress McGovern. Shortly you will be sorted into your own houses. There are four just like Hogwarts. The equivalent to Slytherin is Veerook, for Gryffindor it's Famlan, Hufflebuff it's Huffleurbuffle (a/n lol I made it up it Hufflebuff's "cousin" k deal), and Ravenclaw it's Mockingfawn. Any questions before you are sorted?" Headmistress McGovern asked.

No one spoke the were all trying to get over how strange the house names were. Just then a student came out the doors.

"Excuse me. Professor McGovern, Professor Deepin says they are ready for the exchange students now."

"Thank you Jess. Jess is in Veerook she's a goober, which is equivalent to prefect in Hogwarts. Jess these are the exchange students, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter." McGovern said.

There was a mumble of "Hi" s and "Hello" s. Then they went through the doors and waited to be sorted.

  

"Hermoine Granger, Famlan" The sorting cap said. Draco got up. "Draco Malfoy, Veerook" Harry got up. "Harry Potter" There was mumbling at this point. "Famlan" Harry went down, Ginny got up. "Ginny Weasley" (this only Ginny could here) "Hmm…. Where to put you. You have half the heart of a Famlan but you another half in Veerook. I can't decide. Hmm…. I'll go with….VEEROOK!"

"What?" Ron, Harry, Draco, and Ginny said at once. No one responded, so Ginny got down and Ron went up.

"Ron Weasley, Famlan" the sorting cap said. Ron got down, and Blaise went up. "Blaise Zambini, Veerook"

  

"So the Weaselett is in my house. The equivalent to Slytherin. This is interesting. I can't wait for the howler your mother will send when she finds out." Draco said as he and Blaise sat down together with Ginny on the other side of the table.

"I bet your dad will be pleased. I mean we can't go home for the holidays bet he's happy, wont miss you a bit will he?" Ginny retorted.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOh she told you" Zambini cried

"Shut up, no one asked you," Draco said. "Anyway I don't want to see my dad, my dad's the one that wants to see me."

"Oh, ok, sorry," Ginny said.

"Yeah, whatever"

  

"Can you believe it? My sister in Veerook/Slytherin? This is crazy! I should do something bad to them," Ron said angrily.

"Excuse me, hi my name's Jaine and I couldn't help but over hear. I'm sorry about your sister but she's where she's meant to be. I feel sorry for her though she didn't look to happy when she heard, and I just saw her talking to the other too English guys and she looked sad," Jaine said.

"Uh, thanks. Name's Ron by the way," Ron said this with his hand held out, they shook hands. Ron thought- "Wow, this girl is cool. She's pretty too."

"These are my friends, Edgar, Ivette, and Alex or Alexandra but she likes Alex," Jaine said.

"Hi!" Ron said, "These are my friends, Harry and Hermoine"

"Harry, as in Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter who defeated You-Know-Who many times and finally won the last battle? That Harry Potter?" Ivette asked.

"The one and only," Harry answered. "So news of me even gets to America? I thought it was only an European thing"

"Nope, what you did saved all of the Wizarding World. Not just Europe," Edgar stated.

"Wow. Harry Potter in my house, can't wait to tell my mom," Alex whispered, only Hermoine heard her. But she said noting to her.

"So how is this um…. is it a castle? How is it set up? I looked all over and I couldn't find it in any books," Hermoine asked.

"Oh, it's a castle one of the few in America, the founders built it. They got the idea from your school, three of the four went there, see, and it's pretty much Hogwarts only in America," Jaine said.

They continued to have this conversation on the way to their tower, like Jaine said, Hogwarts, even the Veerooks were in the dungeons.

  

What did you think? Thanks to 2CUTE4U for the names and bios, also to Shut Up No One Asked You (sorry I forgot which were caps and which weren't). Any more just tell me.

flipinpenname


	7. Potions

Chapter Six- Falling 

"Draco don't you get it? This is great. We have a Weasley we can torture anytime we like. Plus she wont have that over-protective brother with her 24/7, this'll be a great year," Blaise said.

"I dunno, this is the Weaselett we're talking about here. You should have seen her on the plane she's not a third year anymore, she's more confident than that," Draco said.

"Fine, I don't care, but if you think about it she could be pretty cool, I mean she's practically in Slytherin this, she could be exactly what you or me would need in a girl," Blaise said

"Is that all you ever think about?"

  

"Hi! I'm Jess we met last night, I'm sorry but I forget your name, I'm not good with names," Jess said

"Oh, I'm Ginny. My brother's Ron, he's the other English red head. In Hogwarts I was in Gryffindor, or Famlan, now I'm in the equivalent to Slytherin I don't know what they're gonna say to me now," Ginny responded

Just then Draco and Blaise came in. Blaise sat down next to Jess, Draco sat next to Ginny. Ginny wasn't too happy about this arrangement, and by the looks of it neither was her brother.

"Well, Red, we've decided that if you're nice we wont pick on you, considering you're in our house now," Blaise said

"Too bad I'll still pick on you if you pick on my friends"

"Ouch, I was just trying to be nice and this is how you repay me, I'm hurt," Blaise responded.

"And it wont be the last time ether," Draco said.

Just then Jess burst out laughing. She thought it was just so funny how they were rivalries that could act like they hate each other, really didn't, but they all thought the other did. Jess couldn't hold it in anymore. So she laughed.

"What?" all three of them said together.

"Nothing, nothing, you guys are just really funny, with your accents and everything, it's just funny," Jess responded.

After breakfast they all had potions (Ginny being incredibly smart and not having any friends her age here, got moved up to all seventh year classes. Unfortunately for her she was stuck with Draco, and Blaise the whole say, but she liked Jess so she thought that was good.

  

"Hey Gin," Ron said.

"Oh, hi Ron. How's Famlan? Meet anybody I don't know yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, this is Jaine, Edgar, Ivette, and Alex. They're really cool and showed us around. Did you meet anyone new?" Ron said.

"Yup! This is Jess, you've met her but she's the only other person I know but the two dimwits over there," Ginny said.

"Hey Jaine! Show around your new house mates?" Jess asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah, they're really funny. You should have seen them at breakfast," Jess said.

"Am I missing something?" Harry and Ginny asked.

"Oh didn't I mention, Jaine is my sister, she's a goody-two shoes and I'm not but we don't fight that much, we're twins see," Jess responded.

"Yeah, and we have to hang out with her all the time it's terrible, I get sick every time," Edgar said. "They are so close I'm surprised that they're not in the same house they deserve to be, Jess wouldn't make a bad Famlan."

"Yeah, but then who would I have to take me around, and help me not go insane 'cause of those guys?"

"Class take your seats," Professor Hugor said. "You have potions partners as you well know, get with them. Wait, wait, we have new students, let's see. Ginnerva-"

"That's Ginny, sir," Ginny said.

"Or Red, depending on my mood," Draco said to Blaise.

"Alright Ginny Weasley with…." Hugor started. "…. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini with Hermoine Granger, and Ronald-"

"Ron, sir" Ron stated.

"Ron Weasley with…goodness, Harry Potter," the professor said. "Get with your partners and work on the freedom potion, it'll free you up from any thing you need if done correctly"

As they worked on the potion everyone chit-chatted with there partner on it, everyone that is except Ginny and Draco they didn't want to speak to each other, not after what happened on the plane and this morning.

  

"What's your favorite class so far Ginny?" Jess asked.

"Oh, um…. I think it's Transfiguration. That class is fun, Draco I'm sorry by he way, I didn't mean to turn your hand into a pot,"

"Yeah, sure you are"

"Draco I know you like her and I know something happened on the plane that you're not telling me, but she's not going to like you anymore if you act like that," Blaise whispered.

"Shut it, I don't like Red, she's a Weasley for crying out loud," Draco whispered back.

"Secrets aren't nice-OI KID! What was that?" Ginny said as she saw Ron, he had bumped into her to get her attention, and walked out of the hall. "Sorry I got to go, I'll be right back."

She left the hall and went to find Ron; he was alone waiting for her. She was slightly upset about having to leave lunch but figured it was important.

"Ron, what do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Just trying to make sure my kid sister was ok. You are with Malfoy and Zambini, who knows what could go wrong," Ron said.

"Draco and Blaise are nice, Blaise is a cool guy most of the time he just has a um…. a how do I put it? A mouth, where he can be nice then totally sarcastic, kinda like me I guess"

"Ok if you're fine I'll go back in and eat lunch"

  

Is it good? I'm having fun with this so I'll try and update soon. Thanks for all reviewers

flipinpenname


	8. Kevin

Chapter Seven- Falling 

"Hey, Red. What're you doing?" Draco asked.

"Oh, just my half of the potions homework. If you would like to help me that'd be nice," Ginny said.

"Help? Me? I hope you know that I don't do work."

"Well then I guess I wont ether."

"Alright fine, I'll help. But only this once."

They worked on their potions homework, then Draco helped her with the rest of her homework; she needed help considering she had skipped a hole year of study. They talk like old friends the hole time. For the last thirty minutes Jess and Blaise watched in amazement as the two old enemies talked, joked, and did homework.

"Do you want to talk about what happened on the plane?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Not really, at least not now. I just want to think about it more ok?" Draco responded.

"Dang, we were so close to finding out what happened to them. I can't take not knowing. It drives me crazy!" Blaise whispered to Jess.

"What's a plane?"

  

"Jaine, is there any rivalry between the houses?" Ron asked.

"Oh, there's plenty, particularly between Veerook and Famlan. But my friends and I mostly ignore it because of my sister. Of course if there's an annoying Veerook then we're not exactly nice to them but that's just the way it is. My sister does the same thing to this house." Jaine sated. "Don't worry though, your sister's not going to go evil on you, I know, I thought my sister would too. Your sister seems a lot like my sister so she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

  

"Kevin you're back are you better?" Jess asked as a tall boy walked into the common room.

"Just fine, Jess, where did the exchange dudes get sorted into?" the kid named Kevin asked.

"Oh, right, you don't know. Kevin, this is Ginny, Draco, and Blaise. Ginny, Draco, and Blaise, this is Kevin. The other three got sorted into Famlan. They're Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter," Jess said.

"Cool. Do any of you play Quidditch? We need a seeker and a chaser for our team and as captain I need good players," Kevin said. Kevin not being impressed by anything except Quidditch, didn't say anything about Harry Potter being in their school.

"I play chaser, and I know that Draco plays seeker because we've played against each other for a while." Ginny responded.

"Sweet. Try-outs are tomorrow, you two better be there. I've got to get some 'rest' according to Madame Jackings I'll see you later," Kevin said. And he went upstairs.

"Well he's kinda Quidditch obsessed, but he's cool he can be a hand full sometimes but he's been my friend since first year," Jess said when he left.

"I think he's dedicated. If I ever became captain I wouldn't go through all that. I wouldn't think about it too much, but for him it fits. It's like Hermoine said, he's a jock," Ginny said smiling. "Well I'm going to bed. I've got to get over this jet-lag." And with that Ginny went to bed.

The three left looked at each other, Draco said, "What's a jock?"

  

Sorry it's not that long but I didn't really know what to say. But just to clear things up- Draco and Ginny like each other because of what happened on the plane(I'm not going to tell you what happened yet, you'll just have to wait). Thanks for reviews and helpful names!

flipinpenname


	9. Fallen?

Chapter Eight- Fallen?

Draco walked into Ginny's room, it was Saturday and noon and she still wasn't up yet. He decided to change that. He walked over, yanked the blankets down, and "GINERVA WHATEVER WEASLEY WAKE UP NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE'S THE FIRE?" Ginny yelled.

"Ah, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA," Draco laughed when he saw her face. She was a dis-come-bob-ulated. She wasn't aware of what was happening then. She caught on fast though. She gave him a face.

"What you have to go and wake me up for? I'm tired. I did my homework let me sleep," Ginny said, and pulled the blankets up and tried to go back to-

"Oh no you don't Red. You're going to come and join the living. Even your brother was at breakfast this morning," Draco said. Yanked down the blankets, and pulled her out of bed. "Besides, Kevin'll kill you if you miss Quidditch practice."

"No…. leave me alone." Ginny mumbled. Draco then realized that his plan wasn't working, so he pulled her up (again) and kissed her. It wasn't much, but it wasn't a peck ether.

"I'm up now," Ginny said. She looked at Draco. She didn't understand. He made it perfectly clear on the plane that this wasn't what he wanted, well he didn't want to get beat up by all six of her brothers anyway.

**_Flashback-_**

Draco and Ginny talked for a long while they became fast friends you could say. Ginny got Draco to get out of his shell, and he was happy. He couldn't believe he was having this much fun with the Weaselett. He looked at her, then at her lips he had never wanted to kiss someone this much before, well maybe he had, but that was lust, not what he felt for Ginny.

_He pent his head down while Ginny was talking he looked at her. Ginny looked up at him; he kissed her. They just kissed. At first Ginny was surprised. She didn't think he like her that way. She had become to; she liked how he was away from his friends. So she kissed him back._

_"Wait, Gin, I don't think we should do this. My father would be so angry and your family would be too. I'm sorry I did that," Draco said, actually it was all he or she said on the matter. They continued the trip as if nothing had happened._

_**End Flashback-**_

****"Draco, what was that? I thought you didn't feel that way," Ginny said after a while.

"I do. I just don't want you…. or me to get hurt. I never want to see you cry," Draco said.

"You could never make me cry, because I know you really care, even if you have to pretend you don't."

"Let's forget pretending. We're in America, my dad won't find out, only one of your brothers is here. Let's go out…I mean, Ginny will you go out with me?" Draco asked. Ginny kissed him in response.

"Does that answer your question?"

  

"They've been up there for a while. Do you think she attacked him and went back to bed?" Blaise asked Kevin and Jess.

"They better get down soon, we have Quidditch practice in an hour and I don't want them to be late," Kevin said. "Jess why don't you go get them, please?"

"Alright," Jess said and went upstairs. She walked in the door, and saw Draco right in her face. "Oh, sorry I didn't realize you were there. I was coming up to see what took you so long, sorry"

"No problem, I'm just leaving so Ginny can get dressed," Draco said. Draco went down stairs and left Ginny and Jess alone.

"Well what took you so long?" Jess asked.

"I didn't want to get up, still don't but I think that Kevin'll kill me if I don't make it to Quidditch practice on time and awake," Ginny said. Jess left and Ginny got ready for practice, she was thinking about what happened and what Draco said. What would happen if Ron found her and Draco snogging? He didn't like it when she saw her and Dean, and Ron liked Dean. She didn't want to know what he would do to Draco.

  

That's it. You know what happened. What will Ron do? Will he be stupid about it or will he get over it?

flipinpenname


	10. Who's With Who?

Chapter 9- Who's With Who? 

Ron had been upset for two weeks because his sister had told him that she was going out with his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. He hadn't talked to her since, because of this Jaine had not talked to Jess. Jess and Jaine did this because whenever Ron or Ginny saw each other, Ginny would be holding hands with Draco and Ron's knuckles would go white. They thought it would be a good idea to separate them from each other.

"Jaine, what are we gonna do about Draco, Ginny, and Ron?" Ivette asked Jaine.

"I don't know, maybe we should just let them take care of it. They can settle it over Quidditch, they are playing their first match against each other, you know," Jaine said.

"Alright if you say so."

Jaine looked at Ron; he was having trouble with the plant that Professor Demain (Herbology) had told them to plant. Ron looked at Jaine as soon as he had finished. Jaine winked at him then smiled.

"_Did she just wink at me?"_ Ron thought. _"What does that mean? Does she like me like I like her?"_

_"Does he realize that I like him? Am I being noticeable? Does he like me back? Should I ask him? I'll talk to Hermoine and Ivette and see what they say," _Jaine thought.

  

"Hey! Where's everybody?" Blaise asked Jess as he came back from the library after doing homework.

"Oh, they're at Quidditch practice, again. I swear, he has more Quidditch practices then any other team in Patriot history. I mean, who wants to practice that much? He claims he doesn't need it but the rest of the team does," Jess rambeled.

"Interesting," Blaise said as he read something. "So um…. Jess I was wondering something…. Um…. will you um…. will you go out with um….. me?"

"Uh… are you sure you're paying attention this time?" Jess said. Blaise nodded. "Are you sure?" Blaise nodded again. "Alright then, yes. Yes, Blaise Zambini I want to go out with you."

"YESSSSSSS!" Blaise shouted as he picked Jess up in the air and spun her around. "WOOOOHOOOO!" he screamed.

Just then Ginny and Kevin came in arguing, with Draco following behind.

"That was not a foul! I faked you out and you're just mad. So deal. I BEAT YOU! I beat you and you can't stand it. HA!" Ginny said.

"FOUL! It was a foul and you know it!" Kevin said.

"They've been doing this the whole way back, it's the last play of practice and Ginny beats him, she's the only one to do that the whole time. He gets mad and they have been arguing the whole rest of the time. The rest of the team even hung back so they wouldn't be dragged into it," Draco explained to Blaise and Jess. "Blaise why are you holding Jess?"

"Tell you later."

"Draco tell him it wasn't a foul. Tell him," Ginny said.

"Sorry dude, but it wasn't a foul. I have to agree with Ginny full-heartedly one this one," Draco said as if it stopped the matter.

"You're only agreeing with her 'cause she's your girl friend," Kevin said.

"And you're only disagreeing because you are full of yourself."

"Boys stop. It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care. Sorry I pulled you into it Draco. And Kevin, if I had known you would be that upset, I wouldn't have scored on you," Ginny said.

"Good, glad that's over with. Now Jess and I have some good news."

  

Ron walked into the Famlan common room. Jaine was sitting alone reading a book. Ron wasn't sure what to do. Should he just ask her, or should he act like nothing happened. Ron thought about it for a couple of minutes then decided to just ask her. He wouldn't get his hopes up, but he would ask her.

"Um… Jaine. Can I ask you something?" Ron said.

"Sure," Jaine said, and looked up from her book.

"Willugooutwibme?" Ron asked and blushed a crimson red.

"Huh? I didn't understand you, sorry." Jaine said as she started to turn red herself."

Ron took a deep breath. "Will you g-"

"Hey guys! Anyone done their homework? I'd like to copy," Edgar said as he raised his eyebrow at them.

"NO! Go away," Jaine snapped. He left disappointed.

"Alright, um… where was I?" Ron asked.

"You said 'will you'," Jaine said.

"Right, um… Will you go out with me?" Ron asked her, he blushed again.

"SURE! I'd love too!" Jaine said. She then hugged Ron and laughed.

  

Hey! Do you like it? Friends that I actually know do you like it? Huh? Huh? Please review this chapter! Thanks!

flipinpenname


	11. Love

Chapter 10- Love? 

Draco and Ginny were talking out on the Quidditch pitch for a long time. They just kind of sat there talking about their lives, Draco explained how his dad had always been mean, even to him, and how his mother never really noticed him because she was too wrapped up in her husband and the next party to plan. Ginny told him how even though she's the only girl in her family she wasn't treated any different. Her brothers treated her the same, like she was a boy, so did her parents. She liked it that way. She didn't want to be spoiled. The only time her brothers treated her like a girl not a guy was when she a boyfriend or a boy talked to her, or anything like that. She _hated_ that. While they talked Jaine and Ron came up to them. Ron asked to talk to Ginny.

"What Ron?" Ginny said.

"Gin… I'm sorry about what I did. I just don't trust him. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would make you happy. I've known him as the evil munchkin of a kid he is. Maybe he's different when you're in his house. What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry Ginny, sorry for being a stupid munchkin," Ron said. He looked at his feet the whole time except for the last part. He really loved his sister and he didn't want anyone, especially Draco Malfoy, his sworn enemy.

"Oi! Ron! It took you long enough. Finally get through you thick skull that he's not that bad or did you have someone else convince you?" Ginny asked angrily. She wasn't really mad she just like to see Ron get upset at stuff like that, plus he took a really long time to talk to her, he deserved that.

"Sorry," Ron said he looked really upset, _'Maybe I went to far,'_ Ginny thought.

"Oh, Ron I was just kidding, kind of… I'm happy that you can trust my judgement enough to be ok with me going out with Draco," Ginny said as she hugged Ron. Ron smiled. He was happy she wasn't mad at him. Ginny was his only sister and his best friend before Hogwarts he didn't want to loose her just because he didn't like her boyfriend.

So, Ron, I hear you're going out with Jaine. How'd you convince her to go out with you? I mean who would?" Ginny said. Ron blushed.

"Shut it! No one asked you!"

"Just kidding Ron, chill-lax. I think she's liked you for a long time. Besides I saw the look she gave you in potions that one day," Ginny said. They walked back to a very uncomfortable Draco and Jaine. They looked as if they had only said two words to each other. Ginny laughed when she saw how relived Draco looked to see her coming back.

"Have fun while we talked, did you?" Ron asked.

"Merlin, no. I don't think she knows how to speak," Draco said while pointing at Jaine.

"Draco that's not nice! Why'd you say that?" Ginny said.

"I was kidding, kidding." Draco said almost scared, he hadn't forgotten that she could to a mad bat boogey hex.

"Good."

  

"Draco, what do you think Jess wants to get for our one-week anniversary?" Blaise asked Draco, Blaise was very nervous. He didn't know what to do.

"Chill, I don't think she's expecting anything, Ginny didn't she was surprised when I got her something and embarrassed that she didn't get me anything," Draco said. "It was quite cute seeing her blush like that." Draco said, remembering the moment. They had snuck down to the kitchens (Jess had told them how to get there) and they had a wonderful dinner. Afterward Draco had given Ginny a necklace that had their initials on a heart locket.

"Yeah, but still. I want to get her something," Blaise said and it snapped Draco back to reality.

"Then get her um… get her a necklace, with um… a rose on it and say 'because roses remind me of your beauty' or something," Draco suggested.

"Ok, I'll do that."

  

While Blaise and Jess were out, Ginny and Draco played wizard chess. Ginny won three of the five times they played. She had grown up with Ron, after all. Draco was very upset, he thought he was pretty dang good, and he gets his butt whipped by his girlfriend. His ego was bruised, poor Draco, he was upset.

Ginny noticed this. 'Gosh,' she thought. 'What is it with boys and having to win at everything? It's only flipin wizards' chess.' She went over to Draco, sat on his lap and planted a kiss on his lips right then and there. Draco was so surprised he didn't know what to do. Ginny was confused, she thought he liked her so she began to pull away. When Draco realized what was going on, he pulled her back and they began to kiss passionately.

When they finished their little "make-out session" they sat in silence, just looking at the fire crackling. Draco was so happy to have Ginny, true they hadn't exactly known each other for that long but Ginny was all Draco wanted in a girlfriend. She wasn't dumb, she wasn't clingy, and she didn't have to be the center of attention all the time. She knew what made him happy, she had talked to him a lot and she understood him. Truth be told, Ginny had "studied" Draco before. She pretty much knew what he liked. Also, not that she or he would ever tell anyone but, she and Blaise had been friends since last year.

Why you may ask no one knew. Because Ginny didn't want anyone to know, Blaise was her best friend, but he was a Slytherin and he had other friends like Draco Malfoy, whom she had had a crush on since second year, when he had said sorry to her after pushing her over. She had fallen out of love with Harry then, and in love with Draco, she just knew how to hide this a lot better then with Harry.

"Draco, did you ever like me before this year?" Ginny asked.

"Um…. Yeah, why?"

"'Cause I liked you too. I thought either you had a very good personality change or you were liked me before."

"Well, I had both. Voldemort died and it put things into perspective for me. I didn't want to marry or go out with anyone who was all for that kind of stuff. I'm not. I just had a reputation to uphold."

"Really? I was just gonna say that I've liked you since second year when you showed me you could be nice even if it was only for about thirty seconds." Ginny said, then just out right laughed.

"Oh, ha ha. Fine you want to know when I started to like you? I liked you when I saw Blaise talking to you one time in the library, and I was jealous, maybe I liked you before that but that was when I knew."

"Oh, Draco," Ginny said. She flung herself at him and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and he smiled down at her. He loved how she was so sincere. She loved how he could pretend he wasn't. She saw through that though. She knew he really loved her. No, wait, she didn't love him and he didn't love her. Right? 'Great,' Ginny thought 'now I'm confused.'

Draco, how he loved her. Wait, no, not love. He couldn't fall in love with Red, not Weaselett. No, he just liked her, a lot. 'Gah,' He thought. 'How did I let myself think that? She's the youngest Weasley, I can't love her. Can I?'

  

Draco and Ginny YAY! I had to put them like that, don't worry nothing bad happens between the two of them. I hate to say it cause I hate it when people do but…. Please review! Thanks!

flipinpenname


	12. Happy

A/N- Just to clear things up- Yes, Voldemort died I really don't feel like going into detail and I didn't want the "I have to become a Death Eater" thing to affect Draco so he's dead. No detail on how he died though unless I need it in the story. Make up your own way if you want! Oh yeah, I'm going to mostly concentrate on Draco and Ginny so I'm sorry if you like the whole Ron/Jaine and Blaise/Jess thing I'm not exactly planning on going into it. Chapter 11- Happy 

Ginny was spending less and less time with the "golden trio" and more and more time with Blaise, Draco, Jess and Kevin. They had become her first real friends, sure at Hogwarts she had Colin and Luna but they weren't totally her real and true friends. She could count on Blaise, Draco, Kevin and Jess like Ron could count on Harry and Hermoine. She was, for the first time, not feeling like she was barging in on someone else's friendship and getting in the way.

Ginny was happy, happier then she had ever been at school. She had all she could ever want friends, boyfriend and family there. And they all supported her. She was on cloud nine all the time even when she had so much homework and every one else around her wanted to scream. She had Draco, who stayed calm during almost everything, to help her with homework. Blaise to be her comic relief. Jess to be her, girly friend that she could talk to about girly stuff (if you know what I mean). And Kevin, her Quidditch/physical trainer who helped her with any spots activity she came across.

Ginny was happy.

  

It was a rare occasion, Jess and Jaine were hanging out (at least it was a rare occasion now that they both had new friends). They were in the library working on homework, when Taylor a girl from their neighborhood that was also a witch but in Mockingfawn.

"Hey double J! It's me Taylor your bestest ever friend from da hood!" Taylor said as she came up to them.

"Hey Tay! How's joe momma?" Jaine asked. It was after all their inside joke.

"Oi! My momma's fine. How's joe face cause it don't look good from here!" Taylor said. She always took afence to "joe momma" even though she knew it was a joke.

We really need to spend more time together Tay, why don't you come with 'the gang' and us to Loyalist-ville **(A/N Hogmeade) **on Saturday?" Jess said.

"Sure" Taylor said. "I'm outy!"

  

That's all! Sorry its short but I didn't really know what to write. The Ginny thing will be important so don't worry. The Taylor thing is kinda stange I know but she's gonna have role in it a little, she's a little loony like Luna but in a different way.

flipinpenname


	13. Halloween

Chapter 12- Halloween 

It had been weeks since Draco and Ginny started going out. She was hanging out with him more and more over that time. Sure she had been hanging with her brother and his friends, say once every two weeks. Ginny loved it here at Patriot, she had her own friends, friends that didn't just hang out with her because she was kind of cool and her brother's little sister, her own friends. She had more fun here then even at Hogwarts, with Fred and George, but now that Halloween was coming up she'd _have _to spend time with the, um… how did Draco put it? Ah, yes, the "Stupidly Magical Trio". Not that she minded that much, it was just Harry mostly, he'd been odd around her ever since she had been going out with Draco, it scared her.

  

'Halloween at last!' thought Ginny. 'We get candy **and **we're even having at mini-party with 'the gang'.'

They were in fact having a party everyone was there- Draco, Blaise, Jess, Jaine, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Alex, Ivette, Edgar, and Ginny. They were sitting in an unknown (to most of the school) common room. There were two couches. Draco was sitting on the end of one with Ginny on his lap. Ron next to him, snogging Jaine. Blaise sitting on the end of a different couch with Jess on him, snogging every once in a while. Ivette was sitting very close to Kevin, everyone, well all the girls (the boys are thick headed) though they were going out. Harry was on the floor, and Hermoine was between Blaise/ Jess and Ivette.

When Harry brought up his first Halloween at Hogwarts the snogging stopped. "It was incredibly funny…Quirrel came running in and was like 'TROLL IN THE DUENGON, TROLL IN THE DUENGON, thought you ought to know' then he feighted, funny, very funny."

"Hilarious actually, you should have seen Malfoy's face…" Ron started.

"My face? You were the ones stupid enough to go after a TROLL, I was doing what any normal first year would do, scream," Draco said.

At that, everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey," Jess said. "I heard about that year, didn't you rescue the Sorcerer's Stone?" Harry nodded. "Then next year you saved some poor girl from Tom Riddle (who ever that is) and his basilisk." Draco, Blaise and Hermoine looked over at Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny started. "He did. That girl, it was me. Don't go feeling sorry for me. I've learned my lesson and have had enough sympathy to fill all of America. And don't go all-soft around me, I hate it when people treat me like I'm about to brake. It was five years ago, I'm over it 'kay?" At that Kevin, who knew not to mess with Ginny (fighting about Quidditch ring a bell?) changed the subject to, gasp, Quidditch.

The rest of the night was enjoyable, there was talk of Quidditch and Edgar made them laugh, a lot. The only one who went to bed thinking about his worries was Draco.

'Is she really over it?' Draco thought. 'She sounded like it but is she really? I'll see what I can get out of her tomorrow, maybe we can even take a walk around the lake (pond more like why do they even call it a lake?) and then I'll ask her about it.' With that the last member of "the gang" fell asleep.

  

Hey! I'm changing the    to separate to :P :P :P thanks for reading!

flipinpenname


	14. The story

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter; did you really think I did? (Sorry I forgot about it but, w.e, also, this is going to be good for all chapters. Thanks!) 

Chapter 13- The Story 

Draco went all morning without saying anything to Ginny. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. He was pretty sure that he should, Ginny was so hesitant on the subject last night. But, Ginny wasn't that phased by it last night….or today. He didn't know if it was a good idea to ask her. 'I'm going to do it,' thought Draco. 'If she gets mad and dumps me, her problem I'm just trying to understand her better.' Draco really didn't want to loose her, but he had to know. He went to find Ginny.

:P :P :P

"Draco, good, we need to get started on the homework for potions, last time we forgot, no, you forgot-"

"Ginny shut it," Draco said. Ginny gave him the who-do-you-think-you're-talking-to-I'm-your-girlfriend look. "Sorry, I just need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"What did Tom Riddle do to you?" Draco asked. All the color drained from Ginny's face.

"Why?" Ginny asked, almost scared. "It's not important, it was a long time ago."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Fine. He possessed me with that stupid Diary of his. I almost died. It was the worst experience ever. I thought he was my friend, my first friend. Then he goes and tries to kill me _and _the boy I like." At that Draco got incredibly angry.

"Continue," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Well…. Yeah that was really bad and all, but it would go away eventually, I knew that when Harry, Ron, Professor Lockheart and I were going back. But everyone wanted to know what happened and if I was ok. Everyone treated me differently, like I was glass and would brake if they said the wrong thing. I was strong, I grew up with six brothers it's hard not to be. I hated being treated like that, only Harry, Ron, and Hermoine treated me the same. That doesn't matter that much anymore, people got more comfortable around me and I got over what happened. It's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because, I thought you'd treat me like people did before, and I didn't want that to happen. I'm not a first year and I can take care of myself!" Ginny said, Draco didn't say anything though he knew there was more. "And, thought you wanted me to give you a detailed experience about what happened, I don't want to go over it again, every time I do it's like reliving it. I can't do it. You can't make me!" Ginny was on the verge of tears, she was looking at her feet. Draco lifted her head….

"I would never do that, I hate it when you cry," Draco bent down and kissed Ginny. She kissed back. They started making out.

:P :P :P

"Ron…. RON! RONALD WEASLEY!" roared Hermoine, two feet away from Ron's face.

"Huh? What?"

"You're an idiot," Ron glared at Harry. "I'm gonna teach Hermoine how to play Quidditch, wanna come?"

"Uh…. Sure! It's been awhile since we really hung out."

Harry, Ron and Hermoine went down to the Quidditch pitch, laughing and joking just like old times.

:P :P :P

"Gosh Hermoine, how many times do I have to tall you? That's not the way you stay balanced, use both your feet to kick off if not you'll be unbalanced the whole time you're in the air," Ron said for about the fiftieth time.

"Sorry…. This is just so hard. Maybe it's not such a good idea." Hermoine said giving up.

"Come on, I don't want to fail at teaching you. Do it this way it's easier." Harry said. He showed her an easier way to kick off. She was in the air in no time.

"Wow. This is fun. Flying. I could really get used to this, so calm and relaxing. Nice and slow, I like it," Hermoine said.

"Go fast, it's even more fun, zooming through the air like nothing can stop you, best feeling," Harry said all sincere.

"Um…. Ok." Hermoine went zooming across the field almost hit the goal post, but landed all right.

"HERMOINE!" Harry and Ron yelled together. They went rushing to her.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Hermoine was screaming. Ron thought she'd hit her head and went over to inspect it.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"Let's go. Hermoine, if you ever scare me like that again I'm gonna kill you." Harry said, hugging Hermoine. "I mean it. I don't want to loose you."

:P :P :P

Sorry it's kinda short, but I don't feel great but I wanted to update for you so here it is. Incase you're confused, I just wanted to clear up the Ginny thing so I did. It's supposed to bring them closer together. What was that with Harry though? Hmm I'm not even sure yet. Was it just cuz they're friends or does he like her? I dunno I haven't decided yet.

fllipinpenname


	15. What?

Chapter 14- What?

"So yeah, Harry said 'Don't do that again or I'll kill you. I mean it. I don't want to loose you.' He hugged me too. What does that mean? Does he like me? What do you think?" Hermoine was asking Ginny.

"I don't know, I mean he very well could like you, but…. It might just be that you're his friend and he doesn't want to loose you that way? I'm not sure. Gah, why cant he be like other guys? They're so easy to understand but not Harry Potter."

"I don't know Gin, I don't know. I really wish I did though."

:P :P :P

"Harry what was that? You were all over her, why?"

"I was not all over her, Ron. I hugged her that's all," Harry said not even looking up from his homework.

"Ok, whatever, I don't care. Do you like her?"

"I thought you just said you didn't care."

"Come on Harry, just answer the question."

"I think so? I mean I know I like her as a friend but I think I might like her as more then that. I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet."

"Hurry. I know Ginny's gonna want to know, and Hermoine, she's probably wondering too."

"Yeah, probably." With that Harry went to go think and try to figure out his feelings toward Hermoine.

:P :P :P

Blaise and Jess were in the Veerook common room doing their homework. Blaise was trying to control the urge to start making out with Jess. He wasn't sure how long that would last. 'Why does she have to look so dang beautiful?' Blaise thought. 'Control yourself Blaise, she made it clear she didn't want to make every study session and make out session instead. Breathe kid, breathe.'

"Blaise I'm done. You?"

"Um…. No. Can't concentrate."

"Blaise, come on. We've been in here for an hour and all you've written on your essay is your name. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, then I'm gong to leave so you can work. Don't you dare come out until you're done. Got it mister?"

"Yes, mother."

Jess smiled and walked away to go find her sister. She was almost to the library, where Jaine and her friends were every Wednesday just in case Jess needed to talk, when she walked overheard people talking…. Er…. Grunting. 'What is that?' Jess thought.

She turned the corner, and there was her SISTER! And Ron Weasley SNOGGING IN THE HALLWAY! Wasn't it last week that Jaine had told Jess not to do that? 'What a filthy hypocrite! I can't believe her!' Jess was screaming in her head

"Jaine! What are you doing?"

"Uh…. Jess. What are you doing here?" Jaine asked, looking very embarrassed. Ron started moving away slowing not wanting to be around for the row they were about to have.

"Where are you going?" Ron stopped moving and went over to support Jaine. "I'm here because its broad day light, Jaine! You and I have a reputation to uphold. You can't go around snogging in the hallway, and GRUNTING! What did you think you were doing? I thought you had more morals then that. You told me not to make out with my boyfriend in public, but it's ok for you to make out with yours? I hate hypocrites, and right now I hate you!"

'How could she do that to me? We're best friends, and just because we're in different houses doesn't mean anything.' Jess was on the verge of tears all the way back to Veerook, where she over heard to other people having a row.

"I don't care if Granger does like him and you are just friends! Because obviously you're not! You were holding hands he was going to kiss you and you know it. You were anxious. Admit it. You are cheating on me. How could you? For once in my life I've been faithful to my girl friend." Draco was yelling at…. Ginny? 'Oh, great another fight. I really don't want to hear this. Why do they have to be right outside the entrance hall?' Jess thought.

"Draco, I am not cheating on you. As I have explained all the way here, I asked Harry if he liked Hermoine; he was just about to tell me too, when you showed up and went all blastic on me and him. What's your problem? I've known Harry a lot longer than you. I got over him in second year thank you very much. He's never liked me, never will! But you're to stupid to realize that! Of all the guys I've dated you are the most possessive, I'm not an object you have control over. Harry's my friend he's like a brother to me as I have explained over and over, he's like Ron!" With that Jess heard Ginny go through the portrait hole and Draco say "She's an idiot, I don't know what I ever saw in her." And walk away.

'Poor Ginny. I should go find her. We can compare stories on how idiotic someone can be. That'll cheer her up, and me!'

:P :P :P

Don't hate me! I'm sorry everyone's fighting but I needed drama cause I didn't know what else to do any ideas on how they should make up I love to here! Thanks!

flipinpenname


	16. IDIOT

Chapter 15- IDIOT 

"Why does he have to be such a jealous idiot? He should know by now that I DON'T like Harry. He's practically my brother. But no, Mr. high-and-mighty-I'm-always-right has to be an idiot. I even explained that he was just about to tell me if he like Hermoine or not, I was just doing my best friend a favor. Oh my word. Why does he have to do this?" Ginny asked Jess. Once Ginny had gotten in and saw Jess she had started rambling about what happened. It would have been very confusing, if Jess hadn't heard the argument.

"I know, boys can be idiots, especially in this house, too full of themselves. But, you can't let them get to you all that much. It'll just prove that they have an affect on you. You need to act like you don't care that he just broke up with you and continue like normal." Jess told Ginny. "Now, on a worse note, I really need to tell you something about Ron and Jaine…."

:P :P :P

Draco was so angry. He went straight up to his room and threw all his stuff on his bed. He then went over to his desk and shoved everything off it. Draco then put his head in his hands. 'Who does she think she is? Treating me like that. He was going to kiss her and she was standing there all excited, I bet if I had come in a couple minutes later they would have been making out.' Draco thought. 'I don't even know what to do now. She's the first girl I've ever had a relationship with what do I do for brake ups?'

"Dude, what happened in here?" Blaise asked as he walked in.

"Nothing, I'm mad. Weasley's being an idiot. I can't believe she almost kissed Potter."

"Wait what? Ron almost kissed Potter? That's gross, but I don't really see why that affects you so much."

"Not that Weasley, the She-weasel. The Weaslett. My ex-girlfriend."

"When did that happen?"

"Just now, I caught Potter about to kiss her and she was very excited about it as well."

"That sucks, man. What are you gonna do?"

"Ignore the idiot. Maybe curse Potter or something else to get back at him. I swear, if they start going out I'm going to kill either her or Potter."

"Wow, I better make sure they don't start going out then. I wouldn't want you to have to go to Askaban."

:P :P :P

Harry was sitting on the floor in the library. Draco Malfoy had just left with Ginny and he looked really angry. Actually, they both looked angry. Harry wasn't sure weather or not to be angry or relieved that Draco had come. He really didn't want people to know that he liked Hermoine. Wow… what if Hermoine found out and didn't like him back. That's why he didn't want her to know. Yeah… that's why.

"Harry, _deep breath _Jess just found Jaine _Deep breath _and I making _deep breath_ out. That's not _deep breath _a good thing_ deep breath. _What should we do? _Deep breath_ Jaine's really_ deep breath?" _Ron asked Harry after he cam running through the library looking for him.

"Um…. I dunno. Um…. go talk to Jess?" Harry said.

"Yeah, like she'll talk to either of us right now. Will you go? Please, Jane's really upset and she might have started crying. She's with Hermoine and Ivette right now, I hate it when she's upset. Will you please, please help me?"

"Um…. Ok."

:P :P :P

I know really short but I don't know what to write. Any ideas will be helpful.

flipinpenname

PS I only got two reviews last time you can do better right? I need help.


	17. How Dare You?

Chapter 16- How dare you?

Harry went to go find Ginny. He wasn't sure where the Veerook common room was, so he just started wandering. 'Too bad my parents didn't go here and make a magical map of this place,' Harry thought. 'That would be useful right about now.'

Just then Harry ran into Kevin, who looked like he really wanted to get away from where ever he had come just come from.

"Hey Kevin," Harry said. Kevin continued walking in the other direction. "Kevin! Oi! KEVIN!" Kevin turned around and looked relived when he saw Harry there.

"Oh, hey Harry."

"Look, Ron needs my help getting Jess and now, probably, his sister not mad at him and Jaine anymore. Since they probably won't talk to Ron or Jaine right now. I get to play peacemaker. So can you tell me where your common room is and your password?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just don't tell them I told you. I don't want to get dragged into this. Ginny's going to be extra mad because she just broke up with Draco, or so I heard so be careful."

'Oh, no,' thought Harry. 'That's probably what they talked…. er argued about when they left the library. I have to talk to her…. them.'

"The password? Directions?"

"Oh, right. Uh, the password's 'Munchkin' and you go down this hallway and take your first left. It's a painting of Glinda surrounded by munchkins form the 'Wizard of Oz'."

"Thanks!" at that, Harry set off to go find Glinda and the munchkins.

:P :P :P

"Gah, they're so annoying the lot of 'em. Well with the exception of Blaise, Harry, and Hermoine, they're all bad!" Ginny rambled.

"Yeah," Jess said not listening, but trying to do her homework.

"How long do you think it'll be before they send Harry to apologize?" Ginny asked.

"Uh…." Jess began.

"Hey Gin, Jess," Harry said as he entered the room. "How are you guys?"

"Fine," Jess began before Ginny cut in.

"Look Harry," Ginny said. "I don't, no, we don't want your apology. I don't care if Ron is a hypocrite, always has been, always will be. It's Jess that wants an apology from Jaine. As for me I want Draco's. But since I doubt that'll happen we're good for right now, thanks." Ginny got up to leave but Harry began talking.

"I'm sorry Gin. It's my fault Draco's mad. I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize Harry, there's not need. It's Draco's fault for being an idiot. I swear if he thought about one other person then himself we wouldn't be in this fight." Ginny said. She yawned. "It's been a long day, I'm going to bed. 'Night."

Harry and Jess mumbled "'night" back. Then they began talking and Harry knew how to make things better between Jess and Jaine. But he was too tired now; he'd do it tomorrow.

Harry was just about to leave when Draco and Blaise walked in. 'Oh great' Harry thought.

"What? Since I stopped you from making out with Ginny, you try to make out with Blaise's girlfriend? You are such a playa." Draco said.

"What? What's a playa?"

Instead of responding, Draco punched Harry in the jaw. Jess gasped but went over to Blaise to stop him from stopping them.

"Let them. It's they're battle."

"Harry can't take Draco n when he's like this."

"Ginny'll stop it."

"I don't thi-"

"OI! Kid! What are you two DOING?" Ginny screamed. "Draco, Harry, stop. Come on. I know I'm pretty but you don't have to fight over me!"

"Oh, harsh," Blaise whispered. "That's going to hurt Draco's ego."

"It'll work though," Jess whispered back. "See?"

"Well aren't we just Ms. high-and-mighty?" Draco asked. Ginny just stared at hi, determined not to beg forgiveness for whatever she did to upset him. "Why would you think **I** was fighting over you?"

"You see, _Malfoy_," Ginny said, she made sure he heard 'Malfoy' loud and clear. Draco was almost hurt. Here he had been beating up the person that got in the way of their relationship and she was calling him 'Malfoy'. "_Harry,_ here," Ginny continued, again she made sure Draco heard 'Harry' clearly. "was just apologizing to Jess and I, and the only reason he would pick a fight with you would be because you're an idiot and he'd feel like it was the responsible thing to do considering I'm practially his little sister and you just dumped me," Ginny took a deep breath. Wow, that had been harder then she had thought. Being mean to Draco was. It had been really hard, really hard. "But Harry wouldn't do that, he'd save that for Ron. You, you on the other hand would have launched yourself at Harry the moment you saw him because you, yes, YOU, Draco Malfoy LIKED having me as a girlfriend you couldn't just push around. You liked me and you were mad at Harry for getting in the way of that (even though it wasn't his fault), so you attacked him."

"How dare you? How dare you?" was all Draco could get out.

"How dare I what? How dare I tell you what you kept telling yourself wasn't true? Because Malfoy, you needed to hear it more then I needed to say it," Ginny said. She left, though, right after saying it. Draco was hurt now, but wouldn't show it, he couldn't. Too many things had happened.

"Get out. Get Out NOW!" Draco practially shouted at Harry. Harry didn't need telling twice he said "good night" to Blaise and Jess, then left.

"Who let him in here? He's a flipin Gryfinndor or whatever it is. You," Draco said rounding on Jess.

"Oh, No. Don't you even think about yelling at me. You stupid English brat. Go to bed! That's what I'm doing," Jess stated, she turned to Blaise then kissed him on the lips. "Night" was the only other thing she said.

"Draco and Blaise exchanged awkward glances.

:P :P :P

Jess was in the library because she knew that Ginny and Draco avoided the place because of past events. 'Why didn't I just let them be? I just had to get into a fight with my best friend/sister while Ginny was getting into a fight/breakup with Draco. I am so stupid' Jess thought to herself.

"Jess," that voice, it interrupted her thoughts. Jess looked up.

"Jaine" Jess said.

"I'm so sorry," Jaine stated. She continued her apology the said a rather funny joke (a/n I don't know what joke I wasn't there).

Jess started laughing. "I hate it," she said. "You are so hard to be mad at."

"It's a gift," Jaine said, they both laughed. Their friend ship made up again, 'At least two of us aren't fighting anymore' Jess said.

:P :P :P

So what cha think? I no it took me 4evr to update and I'm sorry. This chapter was really long when I wrote it. It may not be as long but don't complain please? Oh just as an experiment if u read this authors note write "I pledge to the Mayor of Munchkin Land" in ur review thanks!

flipinpenname


	18. Christmas

Chapter 17- Christmas 

Hey guys! Happy Holidays! Just to let you know, when its **Bold **it Draco's conscience, you know his "Jimminy Cricket" (sorry I cant spell) and when its _Italic_ he's talking to his "Jimminy Cricket"

-----------------------------

Its been two weeks, three day, one hour, 4 minutes, and 26 seconds since Ginny and Draco had broken up. 'Too long,' thought Ginny. 'I wish he would just apologize, it would make my life so much easier. Christmas is in a week and I don't know weather or not to give him a present.'

Ginny was disappointed. She expected him to be stubborn and not apologize right away, but two weeks was an awful lot.

--------------------------------

'Goodness, why hasn't Ginny apologized yet for yelling at me then forcing me to do some unwanted things (like beating up Potter)?' Draco thought. 'This whole hating each other thing would be a lot better if it was me hating Potter and Ginny hating Weasley. Not Ginny hating me. Why is life so difficult?'

--------------------------------

Blaise and Jess had already began working on a plan. During the holidays Jess, Jaine, Edgar, Kevin, Ivette, Alex, and Taylor would be going home. A lot of people were. It would be the perfect time for the plan especially since Ginny as well as Draco would be staying at school.

"Are you sure you have everything Blaise?"

"Yes."

"You know where right? Because I can show u if-"

"I know, Jess. Please, leave it to me. When you get back Draco and Ginny will be together….. Or hating each other. Let's hope it's the first."

"Yes, let's hope."

----------------------

Jaine, Jess, Alex, Edgar, Kevin, and Taylor were waiting by the door to go home. Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise were also there, saying their "good byes". Well, most of them were. Blaise and Jess were "saying" their good byes by making out. Ron and Jaine just pecked each other, as they were still afraid of people's reactions. Everyone else was saying their "good byes" and their "Merry/Happy Christmas"

"Alright, enough," Ginny said to Jess and Blaise.

"Just saying good bye," Blaise said.

"Well you said good bye just fine," Harry said. His arm wrapped around Hermoine. Yes, they were finally together.

The "American bunch" left with a few more "good byes" thrown in.

"That went well, though I'm surprised Draco wasn't there. He said he would come and say good bye to Jess," Blaise said to Ginny on the way back from the "Wonderful Hall"

"He's been avoiding anywhere Ron has been since we broke up. It's rather funny," Ginny said, and to Blaise's surprise she was smiling.

"Are you ok? I mean with Draco and stuff?"

"Yeah, I figure if he's stupid enough not to believe his girlfriend, and jealous enough to fight Harry, he's not worth it," Ginny said, Blaise gave her a disbelieving look. "Alright. The fighting Harry because he was jealous wasn't that bad, I was actually flattered, happy?" Blaise nodded and laughed.

"Just making sure. You _are_ a Slytherin now, after all."

"No. Never a Slytherin. I'm a Veerook now!" she said proudly. Then she and Blaise cracked up laughing.

"Veerook, Slytherin, same difference."

"No. Slytherin's are _evil_. Veerook's just have a kind of not nice since of humor."

"You're odd." Ginny began laughing again.

"Thank you," she said. Then they were out of the hallway.

Draco came out from behind the suit of armor. He leaned against the wall. Draco wasn't sure what he was to do. According to the conversation he just heard, Ginny wanted him to apologize before she even considered going back out with him again because this was "all his fault" for not being a "trusting boyfriend". He was trusting. He was, he trusted Ginny; he didn't trust Harry Potter.

It was too your fault Draco, you should have known better and trusted Ginny instead of breaking up with her. 

_NO, it wasn't my fault. I wasn't the one talking to him, and letting him get that close._

**It wasn't what she was doing and you know it. She was helping out Hermoine, see you were wrong the whole time, Harry likes Hermoine. You just jumped to conclusions.**

_Why is every one against me? Even my "Jimminy Cricket" is against me. What is this world coming to?_

If you apologized everyone would like you again, you know.

_Shut up. No one asked you._

-----------------------------

"BLAISE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S FLIPIN CHRISTMAS!" Ginny was shouting.

"Gin, it's 6:59, I told you seven, go to bed."

"It's seven o'clock and you know it."

"Alright, I'm up."

"YAY! Happy Christmas Blaise!"

"Happy Christmas Ginny."

"Happy Christmas Draco," Ginny said in almost a whisper. Draco, who was also woken up by Ginny's screaming, was surprised that Ginny had said "Happy Christmas" to him.

"Happy Christmas Ginny."

Blaise gave Ginny al look that said, "Are you Feeling ok?"

"No one should be alone on Christmas," Ginny said. Then she looked over at Draco. "Do you want to open presents with us?"

"Uh…. Sure"

they opened presents, Ginny and Blaise joked around mostly. Draco opened his presents silently. But when Ginny got a present with "no name" on it, she had no idea who it was from. But what was even weirder, was Draco was opening a "no name" present as well.

"Ginny opened hers. It was a beautiful heart-shaped diamond ring. The band said, "You don't even know me". Ginny was surprised, not to mention astonished, she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life (unless you're counting the necklace Draco gave her for their one-month anniversary)

When Draco opened his present, he found it was a book on Quidditch tactics and how to become a professional. Draco loved it instantly. He hadn't ever told anyone (except Ginny but he forgot) that he wants to be a professional Quidditch player when he's done school. He was in love with this book.

"Ginny mouthed the words "You don't even know me". They sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. But, when she thought about it, the only person from whom she didn't receive a present was from Draco, the problem was she knew him.

"Draco did you give me this ring?" Ginny asked.

"No, did you give me this book?"

"No."

'Hey,' thought Draco ' Isn't that the same ring I was going to give Ginny to go with the diamond necklace I got her for our first month anniversary?'

Blaise could read his expression and instantly knew his thoughts. It was the ring Draco was going to give Ginny, and the book was the book that Ginny was going to Draco for Christmas as well. It was all part of the plan. Jess found Ginny's present for Draco, wrapped it and out "no name" on it. Blaise did the same thing for Draco's present to Ginny. This way, since Blaise knew that they weren't going to give each other a present, at least they'd get the present they deserved.

"Oh, my goodness! I almost forgot. Ron, Harry, and Hermoine want us to meet them in the library to exchange gifts, come on Blaise get up," Ginny said. Blaise had forgotten. So much for leaving them alone simultaneously. Oh, well, the plan would still work out with out it, hopefully. "Bye, Draco."

"Uh…. Bye, Ginny."

"Drake, you can come with us, you know."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm hungry. I'll see you guys later."

Ginny and Blaise went and met Harry, Ron, and Hermoine in the library. They all exchanged gifts excitedly. Ginny gave Ron a muggle shirt that said "My sister knows more then me…" on the front and "… About her." On the back. She gave Harry a pen (not quill, pen) that said "Firebolt" on it. She gave Hermoine the book called "All you need to know about Patriot School for Witches and Wizards". Ginny received another pigmy puff (her last one had died), that she named Eleanor Rigby after a Beatles song she had heard; a book on extreme potions (from guess who); a gift certificate to the Quidditch shop outside of school. Blaise also gave her another present here. It was a book of assorted poems. When Ginny opened this she gave Blaise a look that said "Why do I need a book on poems?" Blaise didn't notice or pretended not to, anyway.

"Taylor didn't want to go home, you know," Hermoine told them after they were done opening gifts. "She told me that she misses 'Da Hood' and her mother and father, but she has an evil little sister, who's ten, her name is Katie. I saw pictures, she's the typical little sister, you know, she looks like the sweetest thing, but it isn't really true. She's evil." They all started laughing.

"Don't I know it." Ron said, Ginny slapped him, proving his point.

-----------------------------

Later after dinner, Blaise told Ginny to go to the Blue room (the door was blue so it was known as the "Blue Room") and wait for him there. He had a surprise for her. Ginny loved surprises, so of course, she went. She was there for an hour before anyone came. The boy walked in, except this boy wasn't Blaise.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Red."

"Blaise told me to come here, he said he had a surprise for me."

"Surprise," Blaise said from the doorway. He pushed something to the left, it disappeared, then he closed the door behind him. It took Ginny and Draco a couple of seconds before the got up silently and went to the door. It was locked.

"Oh great, we're locked in."

--------------------------

Thanks 4 reading! This is going to be the last update for this year probably cause I'm going to go chill with my family for Christmas. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

flipinpenname


	19. The Blue Room

Exchange Trip

Chapter 18- The Blue Room

Hey guys! I just want to ask you reviewing that if you're not going to give me any constructive criticism, or say I'm a wonderful writer (lol). If you're just going to say I don't wanna read ur story anymore buts it good I'd rather u not review. Thanks!

"We're stuck in this…. Um…. Room," Ginny said looking around. This room was odd. It was mostly blue (hence the name the "Blue Room"). It had blue couches and a blue fireplace (with real blue fire!) and a blue book case. Ginny might have enjoyed it, if she wasn't stuck in it with her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Draco said, also looking around the room. He grabbed an interesting looking book, "Famous Quidditch Stars of the 1800's" (a/n sorry to those of you who read "Quidditch Through the Ages", I'm not sure if the book matches up, but I don't own it, sorry), then sat down on the couch and began reading. A few minutes later Ginny sat down on the couch as well.

After about ten minutes of sitting on the couch doing nothing, Ginny said, "Draco can we talk? Not about us, I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about that yet. But something, anything"

"Ok…. Did you get me the Quidditch book?"

"I was going to get you a Quidditch book, the one you received actually, but I wasn't sure weather or not to, and before I could decide it was stolen."

"Oh, I almost gave you that ring, but then we broke up and the ring was stolen too." It took a minute or two but then Ginny and Draco got it.

"Blaise," they both said at once.

"And Jess," Ginny said.

"They're really pushing it," Draco said. "Why would they think that that was ok?"

"Maybe they thought they were helping. You never know."

"Helping? Helping by making me freak on Christmas Eve because I couldn't find that ring? Helping by interfering with our relationship? Helping by forcing us to be together while we were fighting, which I found annoying because you wouldn't apologize and I didn't know what to say to you? You call that helping?"

"I didn't apologize to you? Excuse me. I wasn't in the wrong, I didn't jump to conclusions, thank you very much."

"Oh, I was in the wrong then? I'm always in the wrong. With your brother, you, Potter, your family, even Blaise. It's not my fault. This wasn't my fault."

"It certainly wasn't mine. So if you're implying that it is your wrong. Yes, wrong again. Draco did you ever consider that maybe the reason that you're always considered wrong is because you're always in the wrong. I don't false accuse people, you do, you always do, you always will." With that Ginny got up from the couch grabbed a book off the shelf went to the furthest corner from Draco, sat down, and began to read.

'Who does she think she is?' Draco thought. 'Maybe I am wrong about this, but if anybody false accuses people it's her brother, Potter, Granger, and that gang. She used to think that I was some Death Eater guy, didn't she?' Draco thought back to when they were on the plane.

Flashback 

_"Malfoy, I never said that I hate you. I don't hate people I don't know. I hate what you stand for. What your father stands for, what Voldemort stands for."_

_"What exactly do I stand for Red?"_

_"You know, the whole, I'm an evil git and I worship the dark arts, and Voldemort, or the support of Voldemort."_

_"I don't stand for Voldemort, I never have. Ok, maybe when I was little, but ever since I've been old enough to know better I've always chosen the light side over dark."_

_"Then why keep up the charade?"_

_"Why? Because, my father would have my head if I didn't. I would be disowned, and loose all the fortune I need to help out. And maybe bribe the Ministry to the good side, like helping orphans." Ginny laughed._

_"Helping orphans? How does that fit into your dream job?"_

_"It doesn't. But if there's another Potter out there that's an orphan, we need to keep them hole don't we?"_

_"Yes," Ginny said. "What is your dream job?"_

_"Professional Quidditch player."_

_End flashback_

She didn't ever think he was death eatery, she thought that's what he stood for. 'I'm not apologizing. I don't do that. She has to. But boy do I miss her. Miss talking to her, miss knowing that she was there for me, miss her knowing that I can joke about things like her brother, miss her…. Kisses'

Ginny looked out the window it was dark. 'How long is Blaise going to keep us there. Did he really think that this would help us? He knows Draco, he knows me. We don't apologize easily. How could he think that this would work out? Besides I'm hungry, isn't it dinner time?'

Just as Ginny thought that dinner appeared on the blue coffee table. Draco looked up from his book, saw the meal and grabbed a plate. Ginny went over grabbed a plate and sat on the blue loveseat. She began eating, determined not to look at Draco for at all. She felt him looking at her, was that a good thing?

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped.

"Nothing," Draco said, then he mumbled "From you."

"Fine. If I can't help you refrain from staring at me, it gives me the heeby geebys." Draco snickered. He never laughed anymore. He hadn't laughed since he broke up with Ginny. He wondered that if he couldn't bear to live without her why he didn't just get back together with her. Maybe it was because he was afraid of rejection, afraid that she didn't like him anymore. Then what would he do?

Why does she have to be so stubborn? Could she at least in the smallest way show him that she still cared? It wasn't that hard, was it?

Draco got up, tried of having inner battles, and began to walk over the loveseat when all of a sudden the coffee table came to live and began biting and scratching Draco's clothes and legs and arms.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed in pain. For about a minute Ginny sat in surprise and awe. She finally got up and transfigured the coffee table into a toilet paper roll and shoved it into the nearest wastebasket.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, fine," Draco said. "Actually, no I'm not. I'm bleeding I have a headache, I can't live without you, it's tearing me apart and I'm sorry." Ginny looked at him in disbelief. Did he seriously just say that?

"What?" Ginny said, still in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. He back got up, walked over to her, pulled her up, and kissed her right then and there.

"I'm sorry too, Draco," Ginny said after they were done.

"Let's see if we can get out of this place."

They went over to the door and found that it was unlocked. They opened the door and something possessed Ginny to look up. Then she saw it, mistletoe.


	20. Together, or Alone Again?

Exchange Trip 

Chapter 19- Together, or Apart again?

"What took you guys so long?" Blaise asked. "I thought that I was going to have to wait all ni-" he cut off when he saw Draco. "What the flip happened to you?"

"What? Oh, me. Oh, you know, nothing big, I just got ATTACKED BY A COFFEE TABLE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Draco said, Ginny laughed. "What's so funny about it?"

"Not that what you said afterward. You were all 'Actually, no I'm not. I'm bleeding I have a headac- "

"I wouldn't say another word, if you know what's good for you." Draco said just above a whisper.

"Hey! That was just getting interesting."

"Oh, shut it Zabini."

"Fine I'm going to bed. Happy Christmas." Blaise left and Ginny yawned. It had been a very long, very wonderful Christmas after all.

----------------------------------

One month, two weeks, three days, and an hour since Draco had been attacked and he and Ginny had gotten back together. They spent the rest of the holiday together, never leaving each other's sides unless it was to sleep or – _cough _– take care of business. Blaise kept saying they were attached at the hip. Draco said he really didn't mind that, Ginny would just roll her eyes at the both of them. But, she had really missed Draco. She had missed him soooo much. And now they were together again, nothing could pull them apart. Except maybe, a letter and a certain Valentines Day Dance.

-------------------------------

_Draco, _

_I know that your "new" school is having a Valentines Dance very soon. I also have heard you are hanging out with a certain tart of a Weasley. But, have no fear, I, you Nobel father, yes me, I have ensured that you shall have nothing less than a Nobel date. The girl is in your house only a year younger, it should be perfect for you considering you like younger girls. Her name is Elise Didanato; she is Pansy Parkinson's cousin. You will go with her or else. If I hear that that you have not asked her by the end of the week there will be serious consequences._

_-Luicus Malfoy _

"You have got to be FLIPIN KIDDING ME!" Draco screamed once he had finished reading the letter. Parkinson had a spy here too. 'Can I never get away from the wretched girl?'

"What do I have to be kidding you about?" Blaise asked as he walked in.

"Nothing, never mind. It doesn't matter," Draco responded. "Just another letter from my dad."

"Oh, only one of those wonderful things, eh?"

"Yeah, only one of those things," Draco mumbled.

-------------------------------

Ginny had waited a week, along miserable week for Draco to ask her to the dance. Ginny had first thought that he had forgotten about it but he hadn't. He was always complaining about how people put way too much thought into it. Ginny was afraid he wasn't going to ask her. What would she do then? Go alone? Find someone else?

So Ginny went and talked with Blaise and Jess about it. They seemed surprised when they heard that not only had he not asked her but he was acting weird as well. They planned a strategy for this, "thing", for lack of a better word, so they could get an answer out of the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Draco." Blaise said as Draco walked in.

"Yo."

"Hey Gin!" Jess said as she walked in behind Draco.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" Blaise asked Draco as Jess asked Ginny.

"Yeah," Draco said, just as Ginny said "No"

" 'Yeah'? What's that? Are you not going with Ginny?" Blaise asked.

"No. I'm not going with Ginny," Draco said. He sounded almost disappointed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not. Will you leave me alone, I have homework."

"No. I will not leave you alone. Not after I pined for you. After I missed you for so long. I'm not going to just let you get up and leave me after a measly month."

"One month, three weeks, three days, and a couple of hours, to be more exact."

"You seem upset about all this." Blaise said, no one responded. "Does this have anything to do with the letter from your father, Draco?"

"What letter?" Ginny asked.

"The letter that said I have to go to the dance with Elise Didanato."

"No! Not her. She's the girl that is what gives Veerook a bad name. She's evil and Stupid and has a cousin in England that knows Harry Potter."

"Yeah, Pansy Parkinson."

"No flipin way." Ginny said. "No way are you going with her."

"I have no choice."

"Yes, you do. I have a solution. I can just hex this Elise girl to mars then she won't be able to go."

"Ginny that won't work out."

"Sure it will."

"Ginny, no."

"Why? You want to go with her instead of me? Fine. Go." Ginny said and ran out with tears streaming down her face.

-------------------------------

A week later Ginny was going with George O'Mally, a Huffleurbuffle and Draco was going with Elise Didanato, who, unfortunately, was still on Earth and healthy.

----------------------------

K, that's it I know its short but deal k? Sry if I didn't get the timing just right but w.e

flipinpenname

Review!


	21. Not Good

Exchange Trip

Chapter 20- Not Good 

"This is so not good," Jaine said to Jess and Hermoine. "They just got back together, what happened?"

"Draco's dad happened," Jess said.

"And Draco's still listening to a man an ocean away. He can't do anything," Hermoine stated.

"Hermoine, you have got to be kidding me, we are talking about the man that gave Ginny Riddle's diary, I'm pretty sure that he would be capable of doing something to Draco if he really wanted to," Jess said.

"What's going on? Have you seen Ginny with that O'Mally kid? They're dancing like crazy. It's insane," Ron said as he walked over to Jaine.

"Yeah, unfortunately Ginny is trying to show up Draco by out dancing him and his partner," Jaine said.

"Which makes Draco want to show up Ginny by beating her dancing," Jess added.

"They should get lives," Blaise said and pulled Jess onto the dance floor. Everyone followed their lead and began dancing.

"Not that I mind, but why are we dancing like crazy? The dance off isn't for another half hour," George asked Ginny.

"There's a dance off?" Ginny asked, George nodded. "Then lets take a break. We, I, need to rest if we're going to win this thing." They sat down and George began explaining the dance off.

"It's kind of like the dance competition in the movie Greece, people dance and the two best people win, weather they were partners or not, and then they dance a final dance of the night."

"Well, we're going to win even if we have to soak our feet for a month to recover," Ginny said.

-----------------------------------

"Ok students we are about to start the dance off, please get with your partners and get on the dance floor, those of you participating. Those of you not, please stand to the side so the judges can judge the contestants," a professor said. The students all got ready; George, Ginny, Blaise, Jess, Jaine, Ron, Hermoine, Harry, Kevin, Ivette, Edgar, Alex, Elise, and Draco were all participating. Ginny and Draco were the most determined though; everyone else couldn't decide which one wanted it more.

"After all the work we went through to get the two of them together, a month later the break up again, how bogus is that?" Blaise said.

"Very bogus," Jess said, she had had to endure this since they broke up. She just went along with it; Jess was hopelessly in love with Blaise.

As the dance off continued some people had to leave, like Ron and Jaine (Ron stepped on her feet a little too much); Edgar and Alex (Edgar can't dance to save his life); Harry and Hermoine (Hermoine got bored); as well as some other people who aren't as important. The people that remained were Ginny and George; Blaise and Jess; Kevin and Ivette; Draco and Elise; and two other couples from Huffleurbuffle. The remaining couples danced for a little more before the judges came to their decision.

"Thank you all for participating in the dance off, we appriate all the effort you pet into it. The two winners happen to be from the same house that is slightly unusual; nonetheless, they are Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr. Draco Malfoy. Will you both please come to the center and take a final dance." The judge asked. Ginny looked to her friends as if to say, "Kill me now". Draco only looked amused, although he wasn't this Blaise could tell.

As they both got there a slow song started. Draco grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her closer to him, Ginny put her arms around his neck. She looked up at him, she hated it, looking up at people wasn't her favorite thing to do. Ginny wanted to stamp on his foot, slap him, and run. She concluded that she would do that once the song was over.

"You've got the I'm-going-to-hurt-someone look on your face," Draco said. Ginny just smiled evilly.

"Maybe I am."

"If you want to hurt Potter I'm not going to stop you."

"I have no problem with Harry, you on the other hand might want to watch out." Forget stamping on his foot she's going to knee him where it'll hurt.

"Oh, no, I'm scared now."

"You should be."

"Why are you so mad?"

"Good question. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I like you a lot, heck, I might love you, and you dump me after only a measly month for a tart of a girl, and Pansy's cousin no less." Draco was shocked. Did she just say she loves me? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had gone mad. She couldn't love her, no one, not even his parents, loved him.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. But my dad-"

"I don't care about your dad. He's in Europe, what exactly can he do to you here?"

"He has his ways, he has a man everywhere."

"Kiss me. Let's just see what happens. I'll be with you, by your side through it all."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm tuff, it takes a lot to hurt me, unless it's my so called boyfriend breaking up with me, ok a boyfriend I actually like. I can handle your dad. Besides I owe him something, from way back in first year."

"Gin I don't know if it's that good on an ide-" he was cut off by her kissing him. They were in their own world that is until they were torn apart.

"What?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco, what did I tell you about associating yourself with this rubbish?" Lucious Malfoy asked pointing at Ginny. "You will reunion the family name."

"You already have." Lucious slapped his son.

"How dare you talk to me in that way."

"How dare he? How dare you try to control other peoples lives?" Ginny spoke up.

"Ah, I forgot how feisty the littlest Weasley was. You'll excuse me while I take my son won't you?"

"Never. You're not talking him from me."

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked as he looked at Ginny while Crabbe (Draco's old "friend" Crabbe's dad) held her back.

"This" she said as she elbowed Crabbe and grabbed her wand and stpetifed (sp?) Crabbe.

"You stupid girl. Now who will help you?"

"Who said I need help?" She attacked him, she was cursing right and left and Lucious couldn't get the upper hand. It wasn't until someone tripped her, or rather someone's body tripped her did Lucious get her. She didn't shake with fright, or beg for mercy as men twice her age would have and had done in her situation. She just looked up at him determined to win, to fight until she couldn't anymore.

"Well, well, you can hex up a storm I'll give you that, but, I will always win, remember that."

"Always win like you did in the final battle, if I remember correctly wasn't it your master that died? And Harry who won that. I do believe that you lost that one, oh, and the chamber of secrets, I think you lost that on to-"

"Shut up you wretched girl!" He hexed her. She cringed in pain. You all may be wondering what happened to the rest of the school, there was a force field put up around Lucious, his two dummies, Ginny and Draco, but at this point Ron was pounding on it to get in and help his sister. Everyone else was trying to get in as well.

"Now, do not cross me again and you may just live to see tomorrow." Lucious said.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You want to die?"

"If I can't be with Draco, I will die."

"Oh, how sweet, she's in love with my son. Too bad he will never love you."

"Too late for that, father, I already do."

"You what?"

"I love Ginny Weasley."

"How dare you?" At that moment the bubble they were in burst and Albus Dumbledore out Lucious and his too goonies in binds.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. I should have been here sooner. Mr. Malfoy, please take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing as she is bleeding. Mr. Weasley, please wait until your sister has been taken care of to go and see her. Thank you, now I must take care of these three. I believe Azkaban will be it for you three then." Everyone did as they were told and Ginny was rushed to the hospital wing by Draco telling her how wonderful she was and how he was sorry he couldn't have helped her.

-------------------------------


	22. Gin, I think I love you

Exchange Trip 

Chapter 21- Gin, I think I love you.

Ginny was still in the hospital wing and it has been a week. Draco was worried sick about her. What was he going to do? He hadn't been able to help her. Why did he have to be so weak up against his father? Now his Ginny was in the hospital because of him. Him and his stupid, stupid self.

-------------------------------------

"Hey! Hello! I'm hungry! Helllloooo! Is anybody there?" Ginny was yelling. She had finally woken up and was finally feeling better. She hadn't seen anyone other than the stupid nurse and she was annoyed. Plus she was hungry, not a wonderful combination if you ask me.

"Yes, yes I'm coming." The nurse Miss Garcia said.

"Good," Ginny mumbled. "Can I at least see my parents now? Or Dumbledore? Are my parents even here? What's going on? We got all the Death Eaters right? Why hasn't anyone come to see me? Can I have some food now I'm really hungry? Oh and where's Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy? Dumbledore got him right. I mean if he got away I'm going to track him down and ki-"

"Miss Weasley. That is quite enough. You are in no condition to be thinking about this kind of stuff. Nor are you in any condition for visitors. The only one allowed in here is Professor Dumbledore. Your parents will be here tonight. Now eat and be quiet." Miss Garcia said. When she turned around Ginny stuck her tongue out at her.

"May I please talk to Professor Dumbledore then?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I would like to talk to you as well." Dumbledore said as he walked into the hospital wing. "If you would excuse us Miss Garcia." Garcia left; Ginny and Dumbledore were left alone. "Miss Weasley, your brother and friends are very worried about you, but Miss Garcia has not allowed them in to see you, because you have been asleep for this whole week, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"Professor, Where is Malfoy? He's locked up isn't he? You got him right?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, we got him. He is in Azkaban as we speak. Oh, yes I almost forgot I am to tell you that Miss Jessica would like you to know that she has been listening to the band 'Fall Out Boy' while you have been sleeping (I have no idea why) and wants you to have this," he held up a portable CD player with a Fall Out Boy CD in it. "Your brother would like you to know that you aren't allowed to go to dances ever again, Harry said that if you don't wake up in time for the finals that he would play for you Quidditch team instead of his (if you ask me it's because you have the better team). Hermoine says you have a ton of homework o catch up on. Blaise said that you need to get better soon so he can complain to someone. Jaine wants you to know that she got top marks in herbology, thanks to your help. Oh, yes, and Draco says that if you don't get better soon he will personally pay for a trip to the finest hospital in the world. There I think that that covers it." Ginny just looked at him in disbelief. How could someone remember all that? Oh and typical Draco thinking about the worst. He was probably beating himself up for not protecting her better. She didn't need his dang protection anyway!

"Now to more pressing matters. You were knocked out but should be OK. Miss Garcia wants to do some tests to make sure that your brain is fine."

"Oook…. Professor? Can I see them now? My friends? Even if it's only like two at a time. Can I see them?"

"Yes, I'll make sure that it is done. I'm glad your awake and feeling better. Now eat. You need your strength. Good bye. Your first guests will be in momentarily." Dumbledore said and walked out.

----------------------------------

'Momentarily he said. It's been a flipin hour and a half! My goodness! Hurry up already.' Ginny thought. And about five minutes later Jess, Jaine, and Hermoine came walking through the door over to her bed.

"Hey Gin how are you?" Hermoine asked.

"I'm fine. How are you guys? Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"Well, Draco looked as if he was about to strangle someone every time they talked when he was trying to think. And let me tell you, he has been thinking to himself a lot. It's a good thing you came to when you did he might have gone insane, well more insane then he already is anyway." Jess said.

"Yeah, and that's pretty much it. Other then the fact that Kevin is worried he'll be missing his star chaser." Jaine said, they all laughed. Ginny was so happy to see everyone. She was, she just really wanted to see Draco; she wanted to talk to him.

About an hour later the girls left and another thirty minutes later Ron, harry and Blaise entered.

"Hey! How are you? Are you ok? Should we leave? Do you need Miss Garcia? To your pillows need to be fluffed? What do you want us to do?" Ron said.

"I want you to shut up and stop giving me a headache." Ginny responded rubbing her head. Blaise and Harry laughed at Ron's expression.

"Ginny, Drake's worried sick about you. He's barley touched his food for the past week. I'm really worried about him. I don't do worried very well. First I was worrying about you then I had to worry about you and Draco, I swear, you better get better soon, or I'm going to die." Blaise said in about one breath. He was so odd at times.

"Anyway Ginny, how are things?" Harry asked.

-------------------------

'OK, the guys just got back that means that I get to go see her in about an hour because she has to eat and stuff. I should probably go eat dinner too.' Draco was thinking then some third year boy came in yelling, and Draco got sort of annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO THINK?" the boy ran up the stair screaming. To which Draco yelled. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Drake chill and go eat you dinner." Blaise said calmly.

"Ok" Draco said and walked out.

"How did you do that?" Jess asked.

-----------------------------

Draco walked in. He was so excited about seeing her. What if she was tired? Should he leave? Poor Draco, he was so confused.

"Hey Draco."

"Hi Gin, how are you?"

"Fine, and your fine, yay. Let's skip that pat I've been doing it all day." Draco laughed. Wow was it good to see her again. "Are you ok Draco?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Good. Jess said you were going insane. I really didn't want that."

"No, not that." Draco agreed. He had to tell her, he had to.

Ginny just smiled at him. He had this claming affect on him. "Draco, why didn't you come earlier?"

"I wanted you all to myself." Ginny laughed.

"Typical."

"Gin," Draco said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you." Draco blurted out very calmly. He was so sure now. "No, I know I love you." He waited for Ginny to say something, she was so shocked, that was not something she had expected.

"I love you too, Draco"

---------------------------------------

OK, there's only one chapter left. I no I no your all very sad. Me too, I just need to end this one tho so I can finish me other story, "She Loves You, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"

Review

flipinpenname


	23. NEWTs

Ok, this is the last chapter but I will have an epilogue very soon! Enjoy! Exchange Trip 

Chapter 21- N.E.W.T.s

It's N.E.W.T. time! Every seventh year is going crazy! Hermoine, specially. She won't shut up about it; it's driving everyone else crazy! Jess, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny wouldn't even go study with everyone else because she would be there lecturing them the entire time. Ginny was also taking the exams this year too. And she never let them forget it.

"This is soo annoying! I just had O.W.L.s last year! This is crap!" Ginny screamed.

"Chillax, woman," Draco said. "You should be happy you're graduating a year early."

"I'm not even of age yet! I turn seventeen in July!"

"So….. What's your point?"

"Gah! Shut up!"

"Psh. No body tells a Malfoy to shut up."

"I just did."

"Gin, love, someone's going to get hurt, and knowing you too it will be me, so please everyone, chill and breathe and study."

"Fine." They continued to study. Luckily they all had Blaise there to calm them down or someone really would have gotten hurt…..

----------------------------------

"Arrraggggghhhhhhhhhh!" Ginny yelled while they were sitting under a tree on the grounds. "I failed. I know it. If I did fail I have to go do another whole year of school!"

"What? No being the first and only sixth year ever to graduate?" Draco asked mockingly. "Come on, Gin, you're not going to fail, you're smarted than Granger."

"Well thanks, Malfoy," Hermoine said, Ron and Jaine laughed. Jaine had been admiring the ring o her finger- Ron had purposed!

Flashback 

_"Jaine, I have never felt this way for a girl in my whole life, I think I love you, no, I KNOW I'm in love with you. Jaine, will you marry me?" Ron asked Jaine. He was on one knee with a ring, the diamond not much bigger than a very, very, very small pebble._

_"Oh, Ron! Of course I will. I love you too!"_

_End Flashback_

"Jess, I love you." Blaise said out of the blue. Everyone was quiet and waited to see what would happen.

"I love you too, Blaise." Jess said.

"Good. Because if you didn't this ring would go to waist." All the guys laughed and all the girls gasped. Jess squealed and jumped on Blaise. They began making out.

"Kid! Munchkin! Get a ROOM!"

--------------------------------

"Congratulations to the graduating class!"

They had passed, they all passed. Ginny included.

"Oh, my. I never thought I would see two of my children graduate at the same time!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"What re we? Chopped liver?" Fred and George asked. Mrs. Weasley ignored them.

"I'm so proud of the two of you." She said, then smothered Ginny and Ron into a big bear hug.

"Mom _(wheeze)_ we can't _(wheeze)_ breathe!"

"Oh, sorry dears."

"Excuse me, but may I borrow Ginny for a bit?" Draco asked. They all said yes and Ginny and Draco left.

"That Malfoy boy isn't so bad, know."

"Ginny," Draco said once they were away from the Weasely's. "I love you, and I know you love me too."

"Psh, I don't love you."

"Gin, I'm being serious."

"Right sorry. I love you too Draco."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Draco said while on one knee.

"Yes," Ginny said. "Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will."


	24. Epilogue

Exchange Trip 

Epilogue

Ginny was looking at herself through her mirror. She smiled as she remembered her days at school. She was so grateful that she had kept in touch with all her friends, especially those that lived in the Americas, well, lived.

"Are you ready honey? Everyone's here." Ginny smiled up at her husband, he was still as handsome as he was five years ago.

"Yes, let's go see everyone."

--------------------------

"Mommy! Mommy! Looky! Uncle Blaise and Aunt Jess and Cassie are here! Mommy isn't it cool!"

"Yes dear, it is." Ginny said as she picked up her three-year-old boy, Jonathon. She hugged her best friends, Blaise and Jess. "Jon, why don't you go play with Cassie, Nikki and Chris?" Jon nodded and left.

"Ginny, I've never loved you so much in my entire life," Draco said.

"Would that be because I'm carrying your child?"

"Of course it its"

"Good. Then I love you too."

_The End_


End file.
